Such an arrangement is known from DE 29 45 489 A1. For a force-fitting connection of the female housing to the male bar, a rubber-elastic material is provided which is embedded in two longitudinal grooves of the female housing. The shape and size of the rubber-elastic material are predetermined. If, in order to be fastened to the dental prosthesis, the female housing has to be shortened due to the geometrical situation, the retention force that retains the female housing on the male part will be changed. In this arrangement, no adjusting capability of this retention force is provided.
From EP 473 933 A1, a connection to a male bar is known which an elastic spring member is attached to. Here also, the shape and size of the spring member are predetermined so that a subsequent adjustment of the retention force is not possible.
Furthermore, arrangements that are intended for model casting are available on the market which include a selection of different plastic inserts acting upon the bar with various degrees of friction. When casting a prosthesis framework, there is provided a recess for the plastic insert that is to be subsequently inserted into the cast prosthesis framework. These arrangements suffer from the disadvantage that each casting has to be performed individually and the manufacture is therefore relatively laborious and expensive. Furthermore, the inserted plastic insert defines the retention force. If the latter is to be changed, the plastic insert has to be replaced with another one. A subsequent adjustment of the retention force is therefore only possible to a limited extent.